Dead But Alive
by the last hetalian angel
Summary: In a world were Lovina and Felicia are ghosts and a human Antonio a chance meeting will lead all of the characters to be different and maybe even happy. But things aren't always as they seem when bad things start to happen and the past comes back to haunt the dead.


**Sorry that I've been gone I don't know if I'm going to go on further with my other story but I found an old story and thought that it had a good thing going for it. Don't be afraid to leave reviews for me I can always use the help in deciding how I can better my stories. **

I was lounging in the attic like I always did then when I heard a strange knocking. I didn't understand what it was but ignored it and went back to thinking about how good humans have, it and they don't even know it. Now it's just my sister and I but we get along pretty well. We have this giant house and, well, we don't really need to eat any more so that's not a problem, but it's just us the two here and it gets very dull.

When I got bored with thinking about that I got the idea that, maybe, I was going to go outside for the first time since I'd died. I tried to get Felicia to come with me, but I feel that she's still traumatized by her death and doesn't really want to believe that she's dead.

I wasn't sure how to get out in the first place but I was willing to try. Being cooped up in a house, whether dead or alive, gets very tiresome and boring. I took me a day or two to find the right way to get out but once I was I couldn't imagine how I had, figuratively, lived through all that time without pure undiluted sunlight.

The sunlight was beautiful but I felt nothing and it nearly blinded me, which I don't think could happen now but… well you never know until you know, but just being out almost made me forget the house. It seemed a shame that I couldn't feel the grass under my bare feet as I moved, I'm sure it would have been soft if I had.

At first I couldn't control myself as I ran up and down roads and stared at everything and having fun at the same time, but I managed to control myself and went for a walk to where I remembered a small town being, even though the path was barely visible, I remembered it well enough that I didn't need it any way.

In town it didn't seem much like it was when I was still alive. Lots and lots of tall buildings everywhere and, oh so many people, that there was no way to see all of them in one glance. I walked and walked until night came and not one person glanced in my direction. I went back home unwillingly that night. I told my sister about the place outside the walls of our house. She listened with an interest that I hadn't seen in eyes in a very long time. She asked questions about the outside and was very excited, but when I asked if she would like to come outside with me she quickly declined and left for her room.

I left again the next day and there were even more people out and about. I didn't sight-see like I did yesterday, today was all about the people. I listened to conversations between people, I didn't understand all of it, but I got the gist of most conversations and was in the park when a boy about my age when I died happened to stroll by and briefly looked my way - and froze in place like he couldn't move, he didn't even seem to breathe, just staring. I entertained the thought that he might stay that way so long he'd become a statue. When I thought that I cracked a small smile and he immediately unfroze from his stupor and started toward me. I stood up quickly and went back home nearly running. I didn't want to admit it but I had hoped that someone would see me and come and say 'hi' or something, but when he started to walk towards me I freaked out and ran away. I know what you're thinking and no I wasn't running away, I just decided that it was time to go home when he was walking towards me is all so I don't know where you're getting the idea that I was scared or something.

I didn't tell my sister about the boy even though we tell each other everything but something held me back and I just couldn't do it. I went to my room and tried to take a nap but I just couldn't seem to get him out of my mind. I fell asleep eventually wondering who that boy was and hoping that he would be there, against my better judgment, when I went back.

I stayed away the rest of the week until I was sure I could face the unknown boy. The next week came and I still wasn't sure if I was ready but I went anyway. I got to the park and he was already waiting for me at the bench he had first seen me. I walked over to him and sat down. We sat in silence for a while until he decided to speak up first.

"So, what's your name?" he looked over at me then with a bright smile on his face.

"It's… Lovina. I know it's an odd name but I like it," I had to look down, blushing, I was so stupid giving some boy my name and then going on like it's some burden to have a name. I was not going to forgive myself for that one. But, the oddest thing was that when he spoke again he didn't sound annoyed or anything just a small laugh in it.

"That sounds like a beautiful name, but also a very sad one, too."

"So? It's my name and I like it," I was starting to get all huffy now and I could tell he thought it was funny which didn't help.

"I'm Antonio by the way."

"Fine, whatever," I knew it hurt him but I had become acutely aware of the stares that the bo—Andrew was attracting. "How can you see me?"

"What do you mean 'how can I see you?' Isn't obvious with my eyes, duh."

"No, I don't suppose you would understand unless I show you will you?" I walked over to the neatest human, a heavy-set man on the bench down from ours trying unsuccessfully not to stare at Antonio. I walked right up to him and started making faces and rather rude gestures, basically acting like a total weirdo but the man didn't seem aware of my presence, which I was expecting, but Antonio had his chin so close to the ground that it nearly touched. He looked back and forth from me and the man waiting for the man to take notice until I walked back over and sat back down. I had already figured what the coming conversation might sound like but he didn't say anything not a thing until I got up to leave since the sun had begun its descent long ago now.

"Are you going to come back tomorrow?" he said almost like he was begging me to not leave him.

"Alright I'll be here tomorrow afternoon," I left soon after and went back home thinking that he was probably going to shun me like the others had. Everyone I had ever known seemed to like my sister better so it only seemed right that he would dislike me after getting to know me a little but, for the moment, I was fine with having one good thing to think about.

I slept that night, but poorly. Terrible nightmares plaguing me and making me cry out and wake several times. I got up much too early and watched the sun rise through the front windows of the house. For the first time since before I had died I thought that the world around me might not be so bad maybe I could finally pass on or- but I'd rather not consider it.

**Until next time. **


End file.
